


Creatures of Habit

by CinisReigningDown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess you could say I'm not MIRACULOUS at tagging, Identity Reveal, Not too slow of a build, fluffy fluff, hahahaha get it, love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinisReigningDown/pseuds/CinisReigningDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien is a little embarrassed about some new habits he's developed, Marinette realizes something she's never stopped to consider, and Plagg and Tikki can not believe it's taken them this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Revelations

Adrien was a creature of habit.

Scratch that, _Chat_ was a creature of habit. He had told Ladybug that much many times.

So when Adrien had first been getting used to having Plagg as a kwami, he was basically flooded with a bunch of new habits; new tendencies. As a creature of habit, that meant he didn't like change. These changes were particularly frustrating, because they weren't even human tendencies.

That's right, Adrien Agreste, famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste, was developing _cat-like_ tendencies.

Plagg thought it was hilarious, of course.

Suddenly Adrien was extra agitated when he was tired and resorted to hissing. He would avoid pools and absolutely hated the rain. He found sushi to be more appealing than ever. His flexibility outside of the suit was off the charts, and crawling into random boxes seemed like a very good thing to do.

At the last late night patrol with Ladybug he had brought it up.

They had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop for a while until they decided to stop and let their muscles rest for a second. Ladybug was sitting on the very edge, watching the streets of Paris while dangling her yo yo. Chat paused before he joined her, as usual. Ladybug was beautiful, that much was obvious, and her beauty was only exemplified by the late night picturesque scene of Paris. The lights down below seemed to dim in comparison to her.

"Ladybug?" He called out to her, slowly walking over.

She looked over to him warily, she so rarely heard him call her by her actual name. Well, "Ladybug" isn't her actual name, but still. Was something wrong?

"Are you okay, kitty cat?" She said while watching him slink over and settle down next to her.

"Everything is fine, I was just hoping you would tell me something."

Immediately she grimaced, "Chat you know we can't talk about our identi-"

"It isn't about that." He interrupted her. " I was just wondering......"

"Yes?" She leaned towards him expectantly.

"Ever since we got these powers.... have they been affecting you, you know, outside the suit?" He gripped his tail, cheeks flushed. He was a little embarrassed, he didn't want to be the only who wasn't completely in control.

"Oh." She said, clearly surprised. She turned back to look down at the streets still full with life at this late hour. Chat turned to look at well, waiting for her answer with almost trepidation.

"Yes." Was her simple reply after some time.

Chat whipped to look at her, and quickly noted that her red self was even more red than usual. She was embarrassed as well. He smiled kindly.

"I'll tell you what I've been doing that's weird if you tell me what you've been doing?" He offered.

Ladybug pursed her lips, clearly running over the risks of information like that. After a few minutes she shrugged and said "Alright".

"So, for starters I really like yarn now. Like I _reeeaaaally_ like yarn. I saw some in a store a couple weeks ago and I bought it and immediately took it up to my room. My dad just thought I was trying my hand at making clothes. I was actually just rolling around my room and playing with it." He admitted, hoping to get Ladybug to laugh.

It worked, she started giggling and tried to cover her mouth while it was taking over her.

"Your turn now, my little bug." He reminded her, eager to hear what she's been up to as well.

She calmed herself down from the giggles, which disappointed Chat a little. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"If you really must know, I...... _Iateabug_." She rushed through the last part.

Chat knew what she said but could not believe his luck at the teasing material he just got. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" He grinned.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I ate a bug, okay? An aphid to be specific. I didn't even realize I was doing it, I was just sitting on my balcony and I saw one on my plants and then boom I swallowed it."

"Don't be embarrassed, that's nothing compared to what I did yesterday in class." He began to rub the back of his neck, some shame evident on his face. Ladybug titled her head in confusion and gestured for him to continue.

Chat sighed, his arms moving behind him so he could lean back and look at the night sky. "So I go to this school, right? It's nearby and everything. And there's this girl that sits behind me everyday, and I can't get two words out of her without her stuttering. Honestly I think she's afraid of me. Especially after...." He paused and sighed once more. "The chewing gum incident."

Ladybug stiffened just slightly, enough for Chat to notice. He didn't comment on it, deciding to instead store that piece of information for later when he was once again trying to discover who Ladybug really is.

"I'm listening." She said, strained. He took note of that as well.

He clicked his nails lightly against the roof of the building they were on and continued. "So yesterday I didn't get much sleep and I was just so tired and Nino had been bugging me with stuff.....and then she tapped me on my shoulder and I _hissed_ at her. I didn't mean to, I was just so tired and I immediately apologized but she looked so scared. I never want to see that look on her face ever again." He finished, turning to look away.

A sharp intake of breath made him turn back, and he was met with a seemingly shocked Ladybug. Immediately he felt bad and _oh my gosh she probably expected better of him what was he going to do now he was just a lowly alley cat tryi_ -

"Chat?" His crushing thoughts were interrupted by a small voice beside him.

"Yes, Ladybug?"

"What was her name?"

Her name? A simple question, sure, but what if they both knew her? Isn't this getting too personal? Then again, he supposed it was already personal a while ago.

"Her name is Marinette." He answered simply.

Ladybug froze completely. _That answers one question_ , Chat thought. _They both at least know each other._

What he wasn't expecting was for her to get up and jump off into the distance. He quickly got up to follow her but she was already gone. Now there was only one question.

 

_What had he done?_

 


	2. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets home and thinks about this new revelation.

Marinette should've said no to it all. She should've shut her big fat mouth when it came to asking those questions. She should have insisted that they both go home immediately instead of talking. Sure, that would've been cutting their patrol short, but it would've also saved her from her first instinct.

Running.

She honestly hadn't meant to run away, but when she heard her name come out of his mouth, this sudden fear shot through her. At the time, it wasn't her connecting that Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were the same person, it was her name. Because shy, clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't be strong, heroic Ladybug, and one of her biggest fears was Chat learning that and being disappointed.

She shook her head free of her thoughts, her feet landing on her balcony silently. She glanced at the few plants adorning it, then reached for her door and slipped through.

"Tikki, spots off." She said, tired and emotionally weary. Immediately pink light flooded the room, and the persona that was Ladybug was gone, leaving Marinette and her faithful kwami; Tikki.

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki spoke softly, watching her miraculous wearer flop down on her bed face first.

"I feel _so_ horrible for running Tikki." Marinette's muffled words escaped from her favorite pillow. "I know I shouldn't have sprinted away like that, but-"

"I know sweetie." Marinette felt her hair, which had been yanked out from her usual pigtails, shift. Tikki's voice was suddenly a lot nearer. "But you also know you're going to have to tell him, it's not fair that you know."

"I know." Marinette slowly rolled over, eyes looking straight ahead at the ceiling. Her kwami shifted again, this time sitting on her pillow next to her, mimicking her position. Marinette gave a little chuckle at that, Tikki was all around cute and knew how to make her feel better.

Suddenly Marinette groaned, startling her kwami. Her red body was a blur as she darted to her wearer's face.

"Marinette, what's wrong?"

The blue eyed girl slowly rubbed her face, which was noticeably growing red, and began talking in a voice that was positively whining. "What's wrong? **What's wrong**?! I just realized I told Adrien Agreste, _love of my life_ , that I ate a bug!"

Tikki calmed down at that, smiling at the silly girl below her.

"The love of your life?" Tikki teased. "You can't even form two words around him."

Marinette rolled on over to her side, absolutely pouting at this point. "Yeah, well apparently I've been talking to him a whole lot."

Tikki snickered at that, "Yes, in a black, skin tight leather suit."

Marinette smiled in response, humming in thought. After a brief moment of silence, she replied "He pulls it off, though."

"I'm actually very surprised that you're not at least in shock over Adrien and Chat Noir being the same person." Tikki commented casually into the comfortable silence of the room.

Marinette ran her fingers through her hair, trying to formulate a response. Eventually the words came to her. "I guess it just doesn't bother me. I'm glad that out of all the people of Paris, Chat Noir is someone as good and caring as Adrien Agreste. That even outside the suit, he still puts others before himself."

She sighed slowly, thinking more about him. "It was quite obvious the whole time, wasn't it? We would both be so tired after akuma attacks. We would both have to make up excuses. We even both get that same liberation while we're in the suit."

"Liberation?" Tikki asked, not completely unaware of what she meant, of course. This wasn't her first miraculous holder, after all.

"You know, that feeling when you get to be who you truly are because no one knows you. With the mask on, we can both be ourselves to our fullest potential, and save lives while doing it. And you make that possible, Tikki." She reached over and slowly rubbed her Kwami's head. The overgrown bug hummed happily.

Marinette eventually slid off her bed, feet meeting the floor in a loud thump. Stretching, she slowly walked towards her computer, set on one goal. She quickly searched up random background images, clicked one, and saved it to her computer. Suddenly her beloved collage of Adrien was replaced with a quaint picture of some meadow from someplace she would probably never go to.

"Marinette, what are you doing? You spent _hours_ designing that screensaver!" Tikki zipped up to her face, clearly shocked.

"I was just thinking Tikki," she began, quickly taking photos of her favorite model off the wall and placing them into her trash can. "If Chat Noir is going to learn of my identity soon, I should get rid of all these pictures of him. His head is already bloated enough."

Tikki quietly followed her, watching as tape was gently peeled off the walls, pictures were carefully removed from their frames, and that schedule she made to keep track of Adrien was taken down. She was glad about that thing being removed, it was a little weird. But still, Marinette _adored_ all these things. Why go as far as to put them in the trash? And so soon?

"So, are you going to tell Adrien you know about his secret identity tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes and no, Tikki." Marinette grinned, clearly planning something.

  
"Yes and no."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this long wait, unfortunately it's always going to be like this. Maybe not AS long because this time I finished this chapter a while back and then it got deleted so I had to rewrite it all over again. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter Marinette is going to get a little sneaky and mess with Adrien a bit. I'm personally excited to see how you all react to that. 
> 
> Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've ever posted on here, I'd like to think its not too shabby for a first. I decided to make another identity reveal fic for this fan base because we aren't drowning in them enough, right?
> 
> Anyways, leave good criticism, I'm always happy to take others notes and recommendations. 
> 
> Peace until the next time,
> 
> -CinisReigningDown


End file.
